


My way or the high way

by spoopyJISHUA



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2020, Bullet wound, Guns, Gunshot, Hydra, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, My way or the highway, Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Whumptober Day 3, held at gun point, tony stark has panic attack, whump 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopyJISHUA/pseuds/spoopyJISHUA
Summary: Sorry this one is short I didn’t have much timeWhumptober 2020 day 3 held at gun pointIn which someone decides to say hey to peters aunt may
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949470
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020





	My way or the high way

There is a distance in Tony’s eyes as he takes a few steps backwards, bumping into the kitchen counter like he wasn't expecting it. His head rolls with the impact, eyes glazed. His voice comes out thin and distant, "p-peter, i-I must find peter, my kid, I-I need him" he's breathing all wrong, beginning to gasp like there's not enough oxygen in the air.

Hearing the panic Steve turned around he saw Tony’s head bounce and ricochet of the counter. Rushing forward he grabbed Tony as he was murmuring about peter. The avengers briefly followed behind him. “I think he’s having a panic attack Steve i will help him deal with right now he just needs space” Nat began to push the others to the side and crouched down beside Tony. “hey Tony” Nat started of with as she begun to rub small circles into the centre of is back Nat had plenty experience with after having many herself and helping the rest of the avengers through them. Being a hero did not make you exempt from trauma or often it made it worse. Continuously rubbing circles not Tony’s back she burns to speak again “can you follow my breaths you need to slow down your breathing and keep it nice and steady alright” Natasha let out. Sigh of relief once she heard Tony’s breathing start to regulate. “ your doing grate Tony okay you will be fine and enter will be fine we will get him out of there on time ok everything will be fine” the rest of the avengers finally moved away from Tony and went to sit on the sofa waiting for this hard moment to pass no one was judging Tony as they have all had there fair share of panic attacks through the years. After about five minuets passed Tony and Nat stood up and made there way over to the couch. Tony begun to speak with a slight waver in his tone “they are injecting him witch cancer to make him like dead-pool what kind of psychopaths are they. What if he gets. the cancer and what they give him doesn’t work what if he dies i cant have that on my concons it would break me we need to get him out of there” Tony was beginning to hyperventilate again panic washing over and crushing him like the sea on a day of gale force winds.. consuming him like when you shroud yourself with a blanket in winter but instead of being comforting it was harsh and suffocating. “Snap out of it Tony the more you panic the harder it is to find him we all feel the same way but we need to keep ourselves under control alright” Nat was beginning to grow frustrated with Tony she knew he couldn’t help it but even still she was just as worried and she wanted to find peter as fast as humanly possible. As Tony began. To calm down he stopped shaking like a dry leaf in the autumn. His eyes reddened he looked up and was about to speak but before he had the chance a video call from may was coming through thinking nothing of it he answered only to be met with may tired to a chair and a man in an all back suit stood next to her with a black Glock in hand. 

May’s pov  
The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was just gone. I paused trying to hold back the strange feelings rumbling inside me, but I could not. A lone tear traced down my cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. So many tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. My chin trembled as if I was a small child. I breathed heavier than I ever had before. I was gasping for air that simply was not there. My throat burned forming a silent scream. I did not want to die at least not yet I still have4 so much I want to do like watch peter graduate and get a job get, married even. I want to be able to spend time with him he is already lost so much I do not want him to lose me to I do not want to lose him. I am suddenly pulled from my thoughts as the gun hits the side of my head the pain bouncing throughout it. Looking to the side I saw him the one who got me in the position his eyes were like stones, hard and lifeless. Click. The safety and be turned off now I was scared I was so scared. And the gun was now being pressed to my neck making it hard its breath it was pushing against my windpipe making it harder to breathe. Every gunshot was the one that ripped me from this existence, that silenced my laughter and made dull my eyes. Every blast to the gentle air was the one that laid my warm hands so very cold. It was as if that sound had become the murderer, a brutal shout from the coldest of lungs.


End file.
